<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart was, and will always be yours. by NadSsy_Nyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621629">My heart was, and will always be yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadSsy_Nyx/pseuds/NadSsy_Nyx'>NadSsy_Nyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadSsy_Nyx/pseuds/NadSsy_Nyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie do a little self introspection and finally open her eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart was, and will always be yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry in advance for any misspelling. This is my first One shot and first time writing in English aside from twitter comments. If you want to correct me, please do. Hope you like it! enjoy!</p><p>Ps: it was for an HP/Legacies challenge, but I ended up not posting it. But now I do! Lol.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Legacies world. I do not claim ownership of the characters and world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie didn't bite her tongue this time either. Breaking MG's heart, again.<br/>
MG looked at her with his sad eyes full of his hurted feelings but still smiled at her, letting his eyes show the hurt as well as his love; and said.<br/>
- it's not because you don't love me that I will ever stop loving you.<br/>
-sorry<br/>
- don't be, i knew what I was doing when I let you have power over my heart. I knew that I couldn't fight it, even if it could hurt me. But even if loving you is hard, falling in love with you was easy, it just... happened, and even with the hurt, it's worth it.</p><p> </p><p>3 months later.</p><p> </p><p>- You Seriously never give up.<br/>
- Oh... I gave up a long time ago, when you clearly said you didn't like me. And I already told you, it's not because you don't love me that I will stop loving you. I gave up on a "us". But I would never give up on you. If you need me, i will be there. Said MG with a big smile on his face.<br/>
-sometime I think you're a bit of a masochist.<br/>
-maybe. He said with a simper on is lips.</p><p>Not to long later in the twins room</p><p>Lizzie want to talk about that with her sister but she feels like she can't, since she promised she would be less selfish she feels like talking about her, her problems and feelings is selfish. </p><p>All those thoughts make her start a self introspection. She think about the fact that not being like her sister, not being selfless make her seems selfish but she end up asking herself "is it tho?" Is it selfish to not be Selfless ?<br/>
Is it selfish to want to be heard and cared about? No, it's not.<br/>
But the way she does it, the way she doesn't let others do it to, the way she doesn't listen for advice or opinion when it's not advantageous for her, is.<br/>
The fact she doesn't listen to others problems is selfish. So she need to work on that. She need to be better then before. She need to heal herself and the friendship she damedged with her selfishness.<br/>
All her relationships. With family and friends... and MG... he always was there, ready to help... and she used him, pushed him away in a sens, she literally rejected him, more then once! And did it again not even an hour ago!<br/>
Would he still be there even if she can't control herself, and end up hurting him again?<br/>
Because she care about him, about their relationship, friendship!... yeah friendship. She care about the fact that he need the little things like hearing her voice. She care about the care he shows.<br/>
She love the fact he promised he would never give up on her, she trust him. But will he always care? Because she will, and she can't help but fear that she will mess things up again. But this time, he would stop caring, stop being there. What if he found someone? What if he decide to invest more of his time and care to someone that will do the same for him. Someone that would be stable, that will care and love him like he deserve. What if she is left alone. She have her family but he is her only... friend.<br/>
Well... she have Hope now but it's not the same, Hope is... well she's Hope. She have a special status that doesn't have a name yet. Between a Bestfriend and a Half sister. She feels like she couldn't really loose Hope or Josie whatever she does because it's family.<br/>
But him...<br/>
She start thinking about all her memories. And most of the Happiest are either with Josie or MG... or Both... and she start to understand, she put all the pieces together. She rea~lly care about him. And she knows that whatever this is she don't want to admit it even if it won't disappear now, she don't want to admit she acted like a fool all this years, nop, it's not gonna happen! She's fricking out! But she need to control her emotions.<br/>
She need to think.<br/>
She need to concentrate on something else. Her redemption!<br/>
But she can't stop making it MG centered now. She is the one who get easly obsessed not Josie! So the best she can do is think about herself, she is good at that. But this time, she fails miserably.<br/>
She thought that she had felt alone for so long, but he was here all along, so she will be there for him. She will help him with the darkest and heaviest moments.<br/>
Why not start with his ripper problem§!? She hope he will let her. Because now, she won't let him alone... ever.</p><p>She decide she needs to talk to her sister. She need to talk about everything. It's not selfish to do so, so she will talk about it.</p><p>So she does and she end up with another objectif in mind, helping him with his reaper problem, but as a girlfriend! Two bird with one stone said Josie to prove her point.</p><p> </p><p>So to follow the idea of Josie she send him a letter. She find it a bit stupid but admit that the old fashion vibe feels a bit romantic. She would obviously never admit it out loud. She admitted he could like the gesture and regretted saying it the second it came out of her mouth. She ignored the smile and the look into Josie's eyes and came out of the room with a paper and a pen.<br/>
After 3 steps out she came inside again for more papers, avoiding eye contact with her sister. When she closed the door again, she hears her sister's loud laugher. She started to walk rapidly in direction of the Old Mill.</p><p>After multiples try she got frustrated and let herself say what she really think.</p><p>MG!<br/>
I am beautiful, smart , exceptional, special, and successful you have no reasons or right to not go out with me so meet me in front of the school at 1PM for our first date. -the best Salzman</p><p> </p><p>She knew it could be a bit too much like herself. But he always loved her like that! She blushed at this thought. *Oh god! I'm so screwed!* she didn't know how she didn't figured that out sooner. *Whatever, better late then never*. She still feared the rejection.</p><p>She decided to give it to him, but she was too afraid to do it in person so she put it in the Harry Potter book he had lended to her and forced her to read. She would never admit she liked it. She decided to give it back with the letter in it. She go to his room and knock to the door. He didn't respond so she opened the door and see that nobody's inside. She put the book on the bed and go out quickly after.</p><p>On her way to her room she remember. *Holy fucking shit!!! I know why i'm not a Ravenclaw or Slytherin!!! I have courage but i can be so... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"<br/>
She forgot two really important part of their last conversation...<br/>
"I gave up a long time ago" "I gave up on a "us"."<br/>
Those two sentences are reasoning in her head.<br/>
And she freaks out again.<br/>
She turn around and fast walk to his room think *it's not like that, i'm not a coward, it's not like what Josie did, i won't burn it, it's definitely not like that!* again and again she open the door and...<br/>
*Nooooooo*<br/>
MG is on his bed, the paper in his hands.<br/>
And now is looking at her. She is petrified.<br/>
*can I burn the paper in his hand? Maybe he didn't read it. He's a vampire he will heal fast* She end up just snatching it from his hands.<br/>
She turn around to go but he started talking.<br/>
-did you came back to make the date happen sooner or was it to make me wait again?<br/>
She turn around really slowly, her heart beating like crazy her brain completely empty.<br/>
-what?<br/>
He go up from his bed and walk towards her, a shy smile on his lips and sparkling eyes full of joy and slightly pink cheeks. Too happy to think about his embarrassment for being so straight forward.<br/>
-i dreamed about this moment so much it became unrealistic in my head.<br/>
-but...<br/>
She calmed herself and take in mind those words.<br/>
-you said you gave up on a possible "us" you lied to me!<br/>
He is taken aback by the suddent accusation but he knows her well. It's just her way to protect herself. Her defence mechanism. Defence by attacking. So he smile widely.<br/>
Really widely.<br/>
-I give up on something unrealistic, on an unrealistic dream. What do you think i would do, think and feel if this dream is achievable. I want you Lizzie, i loved you, i love you and i will always do. I will never give up on my love for you or on you. I can't, it's not in my power to do that.<br/>
-why?<br/>
-I told you so many times, maybe i wasn't clear enough.<br/>
-clearly not.<br/>
She said sarcastically.<br/>
He smiled again.<br/>
- that his one of the reasons. You and your sarcastic mind, you and your mind in general, the way your mind work, you think you're crazy, i think your facinating, he frowns at that, don't get me wrong, its not like a thing i wanna study! It's because i found new things about you every day and every things that i learn, i instantly love it, i can't help it because more i learn and more i understand, and more i understand and more i am sure that you are beautiful and amazing. I can't help it i just love you. Every thing about you, the good and the bad.</p><p>At this point she started crying silently. She didn't even realized she did until he wiped her tears with his thumbs cupping her face in the process. </p><p>- you are beautiful, inside and out Lizzie. And if you need it, i will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives. Even if you don't want me. And my life would be really long so don't worry about that because i would never give up on life, and definitely never give up on you or my love for you, whatever how much time pass, my heart will always be yours.</p><p>She was crying so much, but her face stayed still, her make up was messed up but she didn't care. Her only thought was *I love him*<br/>
-you are definitely a masochist.<br/>
And she kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>